


It's A Long Way from Boston

by YuseiStardust18



Series: Walking Saints Connaryl, Conphy, and Darphy Omegaverse Series [1]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Connor MacManus, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Merle Dixon, Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Crossover, Crossover with Supernatural, Daryl is a badass, Explicit Sexual Content, Full Shift Werewolves, Homophobia, Homophobic John Winchester, M/M, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Daryl Dixon, Omega Murphy MacManus, Omega Sam Winchester, Past Mpreg, Past Relationship(s), Protective Connor MacManus, Protective Daryl Dixon, Screwed up Past, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, walking saints
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuseiStardust18/pseuds/YuseiStardust18
Summary: When Murphy and his brother run into Daryl Dixon, a redneck with a haunted past, he wants something out of it. But that was until he found out about Daryl's last partner, who was killed on a run. Will the Saints help this broken redneck or will he keep pushing them away? And why does he smell like he's about to hit his Heat?





	1. Chapter 1: What In The World?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunnseanicArts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnseanicArts/gifts).



> This is my first work, so please be nice. It's a Walking Supernatural Saints crossover, with Connaryl, Darphy, and Conphy. Rickyl is mentioned, but not throughout. It's also Omegaverse, and there are also mentions of Daryl hooking up with Dean, but not really.

**Connor's POV**

I blink open my eyes, trying to figure out where the hell I was. Jolting up, I feel a hand on my shoulder. 

 

"Conn?" My brother, Murphy asks. "What's goin' on, dearthair?" I flick him upside the head, and he bares his teeth at me in a snarl, smacking me upside the head. 

 

"That hurt, Murph, fuck," I hiss. "Come on, let's go." I drag myself out of bed, then my Alpha senses catch ahold of my brother's Omega scent.

 

"Dearthair," I hiss, turning to him, as I pull a shirt over my head. "Do ye have yer Suppressants?" Murphy gives me a look, then nods.

 

"Aye," he says, pulling on his jeans. "I have 'em, trust me." I smirk at him, then pull him in for a kiss. The kiss gets more heated, but before we can start anything, there's a knock on the door. 

 

"Fuckin' hell, Winchester," I snarl. I swing open the door, to catch sight of the other Alpha standing there. "Ye jus' had ta do it, did ye? Interruptin' me and me brother. Jesus." I mumble the last word under my breath, before I shift into my wolf form, and take off running. I can still remember when Murphy was pregnant with my pups, before he lost them, thanks to John Winchester, that asshole. I won't forget what he did...

_***Flashback, Normal POV*** _

_Murphy MacManus lies on his side, his swollen belly jutting out from beneath the nest he's made himself. There's a rustle, and he perks his ears up._

_"Conn?" He asks. "Is tha' ye, brother?"  He catches sight of his twin brother coming out from beneath the bushes, crawling on his belly, his dark brown fur blowing a bit in the cold wind. He shifts back into human, staring his brother in the eyes._

_"Murph?" Connor asks. "How do ye feel?" Murphy smiles, then shifts back into human form, clutching his belly with a single hand._

_"I'm fine, brother," he answers. "I jus' can't wait fer the little ones to arrive." Connor gives his brother a smile, then crawls in the nest alongside him, wrapping his arms around his twin._

_"Is brea liom tu, Murphy," Connor whispers, running his fingers through his locks. Murphy lets out a purr, then says to his Alpha, twin, and Mate,_

_"Is brea liom tu ro, Connor." The twins fall asleep in each others' arms, their purring the only thing that can be heard throughout their Den._

_*A Few Hours Later, Trigger Warning, Sad Feels, Graphic Violence*_

_Connor hears rustling from outside the Den late in the night. He jolts his head up, to sniff and the scent he catches is none other than an Alpha scent, and not just any Alpha scent, John Winchester's._

_"John," he snarls, getting up on his feet, and turning to his twin brother, who sleeps soundly at his side, snoring softly. "Wha' the fuck are ye doin' here? Leave me and Murphy alone, before I rip yer spine through yer teeth, and yer jaw wit' it!" His voice rises, but it's not enough to wake up Murphy from his sleep. John chuckles, and tries to lean into the Den to run a hand through Murphy's hair, but Connor's faster, and shifts into his wolf form, his jaws closing down on John's hand. The other Alpha howls in pain, then brings his foot to Connor's side, kicking him hard. Connor just growls, and bites down harder on John's hand, hearing the bone snap between his strong jaws. John kicks him so hard, he had to let go, whimpering in pain, as John shifts as well, and his claws tear into Connor. Then, he hears a sharp cry._

_"MURPH!" He howls, as John's claws dig into Murphy's swollen belly, tearing it. Connor has blood in his eyes, and it stains his dark fur red, but what startles him most is that Murphy, his twin brother, his Mate, his Omega is losing their pups. As he gets up, struggling to his paws, he sees John covered in Murphy's blood, three tiny bodies lying dead at the paws of both Alpha and Omega. Murphy howls in pain, and pure agony, as John steps over them, and leaves. Connor bares his teeth and snarls weakly,_

_"I will kill ye, Winchester. Ye hear me, ye sick bastard?! I will kill ye!" He chokes out a sob, tears streaming down his face, as he crawls towards Murphy in their Nest, wrapping his arms around his twin brother. His eyes linger over the bodies of the pups for a split second, then turns away to his sobbing brother._

_"Ma pups, Conn," Murphy sobs/sniffles, trying to get to them, crawling on his open belly. Connor pulls him back, and lies Murphy down on his back. "our pups. No, no, no..." Connor puts his head down, then after Murphy is settled, the blood is cleaned, and Murphy's belly is stitched, Connor looks out the entrance to their Den._

_"Don't worry, Murph," he says. "I will make sure John doesn't come after us again, this I promise ye, dearthair."_

**_*Flashback End, Connor's POV*_ **

I still haven't forgotten, and that's why I'm so pissed, and why I've been on edge lately. I'm still on edge, even though it's been almost a full month since Murphy lost his-no,  _our_ pups, and I know Murphy is still grieving. I hear Dean Winchester's voice behind me, and I turn to meet his hazel eyes.

"Sorry, Dean," I say, trying to keep myself calm. "I guess I must've zoned out." Dean sighs, then says,

"Well, Connor, I know that you've been grieving over the loss of yours and Murphy's pups, which is why I have news. My younger brother, Sam, is actually pregnant with pups, but he wants to give some of them to you and Murphy, when they arrive." I gasp, then interject,

"Naw, don't do that. It's okay. Murph an' I, we can try again fer pups. We're just goin' ta have ta wait a little while." Dean's lips turn into a thin line, then he frowns. 

"Are you sure,Connor?" he asks. I nod.

"Aye, I'm pretty sure, Dean," I answer. "Trust me, an' I'm happy fer ye an' Sam. Really, I am. Ye two deserve this. Ye deserve a happy family." Dean gives me a smile, then he leaves. 

 


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting Daryl Dixon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are still with Dean, until they run into Daryl Dixon, an Omega with an Alpha brother and a pup that's his, and an Alpha with an attitude. To make matters worse, the Alpha's a cop, and he's Mated with Daryl...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lemon Smut in this chapter, so, yeah.

_*Flashback:Daryl's POV*_

I open my eyes from where I'm lying in my Nest, my dark brown fur sticking up on end on every part of my body. Then, I hear it. A shrieking noise, the cry of a pup- _my_ pup, and I pull myself to my feet, seeing Merle, my Mate, brother, and husband, Rick Grimes, standing there. Merle is getting way too close, and Rick's in his wolf form, his black and tan fur, similar to that of a German Shepherd's coat wrapped around the tiny form of our daughter, Hope, and he's snarling.

 

"The fuck is goin' on?" I snarl,baring my teeth and curling my lip back. Rick turns to me, and explains,

"It's your brother, he's trying to take Hope away from me, from  _us,_ and I don't want him to." I narrow my eyes at my older brother, and he bares his teeth, shifting into a large silver wolf, and wrapping his huge fluffy tail around my small frame. 

"Is this true, Merle? Are ya tryin' to take Hope away from Rick and I?" Merle flattens his ears against his head, and sinks to his belly.

"I have to, us Dixons gotta stay together, don't we, Darylina?" he asks. I growl, curling my lip back, and moving away from him, shifting back to my human form, and grabbing my crossbow. 

"Enough, Merle," I hiss, aiming my crossbow at him. "You're goin' to end up on yer ass, and ya know damn well I'm goin' to leave ya behind. So, don't push me." Merle shoots me a look, just as Rick pushes me back into the house, giving me a rough kiss. Our tongues and teeth basically clash together, and I bite his lip, resulting in him groaning in pleasure, as his hips thrust against mine, and I instantly buck my own, as he shoves me back into the wall, hard. My back hits the door instead of the wall, it crashes open,then my back hits the bed. I stare up at Rick, seeing his eyes are red.

 _Ah, shit,_ I think, watching as he peels off my vest, then both of our shirts, sending them flying into another portion of the room.  _He's in Rut, there's no way I can stop him from Claiming or Marking me._ Rick pulls me by my hair, then fumbles with both of our belts, trying to kick off his shoes and jeans in the process. He pulls down my pants just as easily as he peeled off my shirt moments ago, kissing me, running his nails turned claws down my scarred back, making me hiss in both pain and pleasure.

"Oh, gosh, Rick..." I pant, trying to keep my breath under control. "What's wrong with ya, honey?" Rick snarls at me, grabs his belt, then puts my hands above my head,tying the belt around my wrists, before spreading out my legs, grabbing lube, then pulling me back in for another hungry kiss, teeth clashing against mine yet again. He pulls away, and growls in my ear,

 

"You're mine, Daryl, no one else's, not Merle's, no one. You are mine." I stare at his lust-filled red eyes, my own flashing orange, the color of not an Omega, but an Alpha Female.

 

"Shit, ya know I'm yers, Grimes," I hiss at him, just as he pours the lube over his fingers, then while gazing into my eyes, he pushes a finger past my walls. I growl, and it curls farther into me. "Fuck, Rick...please." Rick purrs against my ear, as he lets two more fingers slide into me, and I let out a quiet groan. I don't want Merle hearin' me, not now. 

 

"Rick..." I growl, my eyes flashing again, a snarl escaping me. "Just....do it, now!" Rick stares at me, then runs a single hand down the Claim Mark that still mars my neck, the one that Rick himself planted on me. Then his lips are on mine again, my eyes flashing orange again as he continues moving his fingers into me, until I cry out in pain and pleasure. 

"Right there, Rick," I pant, breaking the belt with my strength,clawing at his back, with a growl escaping past my lips. "Please, fuck me, Alpha, Claim me dammit!" I snarl, staring into his still blazing red eyes. Rick growls, then pulls his fingers out of me, then, with a snap of his hips, his cock buries itself into me. I scream out in pure pleasure, my claws scratching the shit out of his back.

"Gosh, fuck..." Rick groans, as he kisses me, thrusting his hips again. "Come on, Daryl, let me knot ya...let me breed ya..." I growl low in his ear,

"Then what are ya waitin' for, Grimes? Breed me, then. Fill me with yer cum, yer knot...please, Alpha." With a growl escaping him, Rick pounds into me with such force, I swear, the headboard of the bed could've easily broken. With a guttural cry and Howl escaping both of our lips, we release. I know that he has his knot in me, and we're stayin' like this, for a while, waitin for his knot to go down. 

"Rick," I say. He turns to me, his eyes no longer holding the red from earlier. "I love ya, so much." Rick smiles, then kisses me. He pulls away, then runs a hand through my short dark hair. 

"I love you, too, Daryl." he says, a low rumble escaping his chest, and a purr breaking from mine that lulls us both to sleep.

 ~~~~_*Normal POV, somewhere outside Atlanta, GA*_

Murphy, Connor, Sam and Dean continue walking. They had just gotten off the plane that brought them to Atlanta, Georgia. Surprisingly, it's cold, instead of hot, like it's supposed to be. Murphy turns to his twin, as they walk, and their fingers brush. 

"Ye okay, dearthair?" he asks, his eyes flashing amber-gold, the color of an Omega. Connor turns to him, since they're walking in a line, and Connor's in front of Murphy, and the Winchesters are on their heels. 

"I'm fine, Murph," Connor says, rubbing his brother's neck. "It's just....nothin', okay?" Murphy slaps his brother upside the back of his head, his amber-gold eyes narrowed. 

"Fuck, brother, it ain't nuthin'. Tell me, is somethin' wrong, Conn?" Murphy growls, baring his fangs. Connor stares at his brother, his eyes flashing Alpha blood-red. Then, he leans in, and his lips brush against his twin's, then they're kissing, soft and sweet, no lust in this kiss at all. Murphy lightly groans, his fingers tangling in his brother's dark hair. 

"I need ye, brother, bad," Murphy pants against Connor's lips. "Please, 'm gonna hit me heat again, and those Suppressants are no longer goin' ta work. I know tha' ye know tha'. Please, Connor.." He trails off, as Connor runs his hand down Murphy's chest, then pulls open his brother's jeans, so that he can slip his hand past the two barriers: Murphy's jeans, and those tight cherry red boxer-briefs, to stroke at Murphy's flesh underneath. Murphy bucks his hips against his brother's hand, a low growl escaping his chest and throat. 

"Dearthair..." Murphy hisses, his claws digging into Connor's shoulders, then Sam calls out,

"Look, guys!" Connor bares his teeth in a silent snarl, his claws coming out from his nails. He turns around, his eyes red, then gasps.

A man who looks like Murphy steps up, his hair windblown, but darker than Murphy's. His crossbow hangs off his shoulder, and he's panting heavily, like he's about to have a panic attack, or something. Connor sniffs the air, and smells Omega scent flowing off the man. 

"Shit," he hisses, his eyes still flashing red. He looks toward Dean, whose eyes are red as well, but has yet to make a move. The Omega stares at them, then collapses, as another Alpha crosses the fray, grabbing the redneck Omega in his arms. He turns to the two pairs of Alphas and Omegas, and bares his teeth.

"Who the fuck are ya?" He snarls, baring his teeth. He looks down at the unconscious Omega, and taps his face several times. "Daryl, please, baby brotha, open yer eyes." Dean stares at the Alpha. 

"Need help, buddy?" he asks, trying to be polite. The Alpha turns on him, but Connor grabs his Beretta from his pocket, and aims it at the Alpha's head. The Alpha stiffens, only to snap his head around, as a sharp cry pierces the air. Murphy can't help but let out a low purr, and places his hand on Connor's shoulder, letting him lower the gun.

It's a pup, and it lies in Daryl's arms, cradled against his chest. It's a baby girl, and her cries are so sharp, Sam can't help but walk up to him, ignoring the Alpha's growl behind him.

"Let us help, Mr...." Murphy trails off, locking eyes with the other redneck Alpha. The Alpha narrows his eyes, then holds out his hand, letting Murphy take it in a firm handshake.

"Dixon," the Alpha answers. "Merle Dixon, this is my baby brother, Daryl, and our daughter, Hope. We lost one of our own, Daryl's Mate, Rick Grimes. I'm his other Mate. You know how some Omegas are, can't survive without having two Alphas, now can't we, Darylina?" He stares at Daryl, and Daryl lifts his head, still cradling the pup to his chest.

"Shut the fuck up, Merle, before I knock yer fuckin' teeth out," Daryl growls. Connor purrs, amused about the Omega's courage to stand up to his older Alpha brother. "Asshole." Daryl stares at the other Alpha-Omega pairs, and asks,

"Who are ya?" Connor clears his throat, before saying,

"Ma name's Connor MacManus, this is ma brother, Mate,and Omega, Murphy. These two with us are Dean Winchester, who's an Alpha, and his Omega, and younger brother, Sam." Merle nods, but doesn't move, knowing that the older MacManus brother will rip out his throat if he tries. Instead, he moves closer to Daryl, growling at the pregnant Omega. Dean steps in front, punching Merle in the face, the crack of bone resonating through the air, as his fist connects with his nose.

"Growl at him, and your dick is next," Dean growls. "you look like you could be carrying crystal meth on you." Merle narrows his eyes, and says with a shake of his head,

"Naw, I don't do that shit, Darylina caught me doin' that, and I was nearly knocked off ma feet, thanks to Officer Friendly, Darylina's Mate. I'm also his husband as well as his brother." Merle pauses, and purrs next to Daryl's ear, kissing the shell of his earlobe. 

"Come on," Sam says, clutching his pregnant belly in one hand. "we gotta keep moving. It won't be long until I'm ready to go into labor, and I'm not giving birth in the middle of this stinking highway." Dean moves closer to Sam, kissing him, before helping Daryl to his feet.

"Thank you," Daryl says, his eyes flashing orange. Dean stares at him, his own eyes flashing blood-red. "it's okay. I can walk, even with her in my arms." He shifts the pup a bit in his arms, purring at her.

"What's her name?" Dean asks, looking at the tiny pup in the redneck's arms. Daryl looks at him, and says,

"Hope Maria Dixon-Grimes. She's mine and Rick's. I guess ya could say she's Merle's, even though I didn't let him Knot me. I let him do it after what happened with Rick." He pauses, and wipes away at his tears before they could come. 

"What happened?" Dean asks, as they walk on the trail that would lead them back to the house. Daryl looks at him, and says,

"I'll tell ya later, Winchester." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I might need some help with how Daryl, Merle, and Hope are going to meet Sam and Dean Winchester, and the twins. If you have any ideas, please put them in the comments, and I will answer them as quickly as I can. With final exams coming up, I probably won't be on here that much. And, one more thing, if you guys want me to name the next pup that either Murphy or Sam will be carrying, put them in the comments. I love you guys and I thank you for the kudos.


	3. Chapter 3:The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters, Dixons,and MacManuses are on a long journey. Along the way, they will find love with one another, betrayals are happening, and secrets that were kept are finally revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third chapter, people! And only three more until this is ending, and the second part to this series is coming up! I do gotta warn you, this chapter will contain brother-brother incest lemon, so if you don't like it, well, don't read it.

_*Lawrence, Kansas, Murphy's POV*_

I stare at my brother, who walks ahead of me. I'm still kind of pissed off that he would do something like that, especially with Sam so close to giving birth anytime now, there is no stopping. 

"It's been three weeks, where the fuck are we now?" I hiss at Connor. Connor gives me a look, and says,

"Do ye not know where we are, dearthair? We're at Sam and Dean's hometown, Lawrence, Kansas, aye?" He turns to Dean, who has walked up to them with a Colt at his side. Daryl grabs the Colt from him, and says with a snarl and flashing amber eyes,

"Where the fuck did ya get this?" Dean stares at him, but doesn't move. He answers,

"We've had this Colt for awhile, now. Samuel Colt, our ancestor, had this weapon, said that this was the only weapon that could kill the same bastard that killed our mother when Sammy was born. Why?" Daryl gives me a look, then he stares at Sam. He turns away, and answers softly,

"It's just...my last Mate, Rick Grimes, he was a cop, an' he had that same weapon, but it was a Python. Sorry, I guess." He turns to me and my brother, staring us down. He can see the 92f Berettas that both of us keep strapped to our sides. We keep them holstered to our thighs mostly. Dean finally answers my brother's question,

"To answer your question from before, Connor MacManus, yes, we are in Lawrence, Kansas. Come on, we gotta find shelter." Sam looks at me for a split second, then shakes his head. He follows his brother, and I fall quickly in line with Connor. 

When we get to the house, Merle, Daryl's other Mate and brother, drops his shit on the ground, and starts rubbing his sore legs, sitting in a chair, while Daryl, Connor, Sam, Dean, and I look around. Daryl keeps his crossbow raised, while the rest of us keep our guns out.

"It's all clear down here," Dean says, his hazel-green eyes meeting my own blue. "Let's check upstairs." He meets his brother's gaze, and he can see that the taller Omega is panting heavily.

"You alright, Sammy?" he asks. Sam gives his brother a tenderful look, then clasps his cheek in his hand. 

"Don't worry about me, De," he says. "I'll be fine. I'll be even more fine once our pup arrives." 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for SunnseanicArts. I hope you like this! Sorry if the chapter's short. I promise I will update more when I get the chance!


End file.
